Johnny, Be Good
by Sweetie Amoeba
Summary: On the way home I look up at the stars and wonder what the hell I'm doing. I've probably just made an irreversible mistake and I can't bring myself to give a damn...Daniel/Johnny/Tommy SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_In the winter of 1984 I developed the habit of leaving. Wherever I was I'd want to leave as soon as I could, leaving home, leaving school, leaving town at every chance I got. I didn't think anything of it at first but it quickly became a problem. I couldn't concentrate in school, my friends laughed in my face and my parents constantly wore disapproving frowns. Life was bleak for a while._

_I guess they assumed that I was disappointed in myself. After the tournament I'd fallen into a week-long depression that only ended when I'd casually confronted Daniel and made absolutely sure we were on good terms. It didn't bother me anymore, the losing, but I was pretty sure that I'd be hearing about it for the rest of my life. Kreese looked at me differently, like I was nothing more than an annoying problem. I didn't care. If things got weird, I'd just leave._

_I was leaving Golf 'N Stuff on a chilly Friday night when Daniel made his confession. Walking to my motorcycle, I saw him leaning against his yellow car. "Hey, Johnny," he'd said hurriedly, "can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_Blushing, he stuttered his way through a nervous "I like you" declaration. I guess he realized that even if I didn't return his feelings, I'd be okay with it. He was wearing a red jacket that night._

_I remember that after he finished, he looked at me unsurely, biting his lip and waiting for me to laugh or freak out. I gestured for him to step closer, than just gave up and kissed him. He was only the second guy I'd ever kissed and it was pretty much like I'd expected. _

_After that we'd take really long rides in my car together or just park somewhere and make out for a while. He never let me get any farther than that. He was still dating Ali, cheating on her with me, feeling guilty and keeping this all a secret. I didn't care. There wasn't a lot that I really cared about._

_We'd been doing this for quite a while when he asked me:_

"How come you never want to be seen with me in public?"

"What?" I say. We're in the backseat of my car, in the parking lot of a grocery store. Its mid-February and slightly chilly.

He reaches upward and gently runs a few fingers through my hair. "I mean, we do stuff in secret but we never really go anywhere together. Seriously, if we just acted normally, no one would know. They'd think we were just friends."

I consider that. The truth is, I can't be seen with him because whether on not people caught on, I already have friends. Cool, tough, non-shrimpy friends who I fit in with. Friends who would only laugh if I told them I was hanging out with Daniel.

So I bury my face in his neck and inhale. "What, this isn't enough for you?" I murmer.

He giggles. "No, it's just..." and he sighs and relaxes against the seat. "I don't know. I just wanna be able to do stuff with you, that's all."

I smirk at my dark-eyed boytoy. "Hey. We're doing something right now, aren't we?" I say, gently kissing along his jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear. His sweet spot.

"Well...yeah..." he whispers, voice weak with distraction. I nuzzle into his hair, trying to prevent him from finishing his sentence. He responds by gently rubbing my back.

The streetlights outside are gold and they reflect in his eyes, little glints of color in the darkness. For a second I back up and stare at him, just stare at his unreasonably beautiful face. Beauty wasted on a guy. Back when I was beating him up I had considered using this in an insult.

"God, Daniel..." and I kiss him and he finally shuts up. My arms encircle him and pull him closer, closer until he's straddled across my lap. My hands are on his thighs, his waist, his perfect ass. It feels good. Really good. I want to do this _all the freakin' time._

It's time to leave again so we both get in the front seat and I drive him back to where he lives. I've never seen the inside of his apartment before but I'm hoping I'll get to sometime soon if he lets me. If?

I get home, eat dinner, jerk off, and fall asleep twisted in my bedsheets. Every time I open my eyes I start wanting to leave the room. The door is locked. I keep my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy is a sex fiend, and by "sex fiend" I mean "regular teenage guy." He's one of those guys who has to jerk off at least twice a day and can't go a week without getting laid or he starts getting really twitchy and annoying.

That's what he's like now. His girlfriend broke up with him four days ago and all he talks about is sex. Sex makes up about 70% of our conversation on any given day but Tommy's really getting on our nerves this time.

Dutch turns the rusty handle so Tommy's shower starts spraying freezing-cold water. We've just finished lifting weights in the high school's weight room and we're hosing down. The cold water hits Tommy unexpectedly and he squawks in surprise.

Dutch chuckles. "Cold shower's what you need, boy!" he says in a mock-southern accent. Jimmy, Bobby and I crack up.

Tommy grins and adjusts the water temperture. "C'mon, Dutchie," he says, "I'm not THAT horny."

"Oh yeah, sure you aren't." Jimmy retorts. "Okay, this is you:" and he steps out of his shower to imitate Tommy. "Goddamn, am I horny! I think I'm gonna go fuck that shark." He speaks in Tommy's enthusiastic voice.

Bobby laughs even harder. Tommy just grins. "God put me on this Earth for one thing and one thing only: to get majorly laid."

"Well good luck with that, peanut brittle!" I shout, and he throws a towel at me. Peanut Brittle has been Tommy's nickname ever since fourth grade, when his mom made peanut brittle before christmas break and made him give some to all the teachers.

I catch the towel and shut off the water. Mussing my hair, I step towards the lockers to get my clothes. The other Cobra Kais follow me and do the same. Tommy is leaning against the wall, still naked, holding his blue shirt in his hand. "You aren't getting' any either, are you, Johnny?"

He was right. I haven't had any sex since before Ali broke up with me. We had only done it once, and she wasn't very interested in it. Just laid there with her eyes closed. Besides, she wasn't my first. THAT was quite a while ago.

"Yeah, but I'm not like you, man." I say while absentmindedly pulling on my jeans. "I'm not desperate."

He swats me but decides to let it go. Bobby stifles a laugh.

Tommy leans against the wall and watches me get dressed, then he throws on his clothes and all five of us leave the building. Leaving again. I can't seem to stop.

It's only when I'm safely on my motorcycle that I realize Tommy had a halfsie throughout the whole conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

March 1st, 1985 and I'm watching Daniel drink a glass of water. He's sweating lightly and the glass is dripping with condensation. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes delicately. His dark lashes rest on his cheekbones as he drinks, long swallows that make his throat undulate gently. He looks so perfect, so goddamn _innocent,_ and I'm getting turned on just by looking at him.

"You're staring, Johnny."

"So what if I am?"

He grins and sets the glass down. We're in the school auditorium during lunch hour, having a furious make-out session. He was a little winded so he grabbed a glass from the backstage prop closet and got a drink of water.

"God, you're gorgeous."

"I know, right?"

He climbs into my lap and kisses me, wriggling his tongue between my lips. I allow it entry. My hands are all over his body.

I love how my mind goes completely blank, shutting out the entire world except him. I open my eyes slightly and peek at him. His face holds an expression of pleasure, of clueless desire.

After a while he backs off and rests his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm really glad we're doing this, Johnny." he groans.

I smile in the darkness.

He gets off me and walks over to the stage. Stepping across it, he eyes me from under the dim lights of the empty auditorium. He faces the invisible audience.

"To breathe, or not to breathe..." he says,

"That is congestion." I finish for him.

And its so funny to me how he can go from this wild makeout session to mocking Hamlet in less than a minute. He grins at me, adorable boyish grin, and it takes everything I have not to scream.

"Ah, sorry, Johnny. I gotta meet Ali in Mr. McClean's room to finish a science project. Said I'd be there at twelve-thirty." It is now twelve thirty-three.

"Oh alright. You may depart, slave!" I say with a flourish. He smiles and gets up, pokes me in the stomach as he passes me, and walks through the huge double doors.

On the way to my locker I feel kind of funny. Compared to the dark auditorium, everything is bright.

* * *

Later that night I get a call from Bobby. We're all gonna meet at his house and smoke some weed. I tell my parents we're watching a movie and I get there just as the sun is setting.

Bobby loves his marijuana. He's the pothead of the group. I know that martial artists aren't supposed to cloud their judgement with drugs or whatever, but hey, Kreese never said anything about it. We do what we want.

We have two blunts between the five of us, one from Bobby's stash, one from Dutch's. After we're toasted, Tommy keeps making funny faces and we laugh until no sound comes out. Then we laugh because of how weirdly we're laughing. Then Jimmy says that Dutch looks like the Lorax, and we laugh until tears spring up in our red-rimmed eyes.

Then we eat four bags of chips and start talking.

"Okay, okay, it's honesty hour." says Dutch, reclining on Bobby's beanbag chair. "Everyone's gonna get asked a question, and you have to tell the truth."

"What, like truth-or-dare?" says Bobby. "What are we, ten year old girls?"

"C'mon, it'll be FUUUUUN!" Tommy shrieks. He falls sideways onto the floor and stays there, blinking.

"Alright, I'll go first." I say. "This one's for Jimmy. What's the drunkest you've ever got?"

"Last year at that end-of-school beach party. Remember? You guys were there!" And I do remember. He almost blacked out.

"MY TURN!" Tommmy screeches. "Ask me anything!"

"If you were a chick," Dutch says in amusement, "which one of us would you bang?"

Tommy looks at all of us, then says, "Johnny. No question."

I crack up. "Oh, that's...that's just..." I say through my laughter. "That's just great, Tommy! Wanna tell why?"

"You're just kinda hot is all."

"I didn't know you were THAT horny!"

"This is only if I was a chick! You said I had to answer honestly so I did."

Geez, how high is he? One of the problems with getting high (or drunk, for that matter) is that you can't control what you say. You'd admit anything.

And then Jimmy asks me, "Have you ever had sex with a man?"

And because I'm just high enough to not give a damn if they know, I say, "Actually, I lost my virginity to a guy."

Everyone gets quiet. Tommy awkwardly says "Uh..."

"No, it's okay, I'll tell." I say indifferently. "Remember Jacob?"

When I was a thirteen-year-old brown belt, Jacob had been one of the black belts at Kreese's dojo. He was tall with brown hair. I guess he was about eighteen when it happened.

He somehow convinced me to go into the dojo's storage room with him after practice one night, then he kissed me and basically restrained me until I stopped struggling. I didn't tell anyone so he kept doing it until I had to admit I liked it.

I agreed to let him fuck me and we drove out to the edge of town in his pickup truck. I remember that night very well. I remember how the air smelled like flowers, how I could see the dark sky through the truck's sunroof when I was lying on my back.

We did it a few dozen more times and then he went off to college somewhere in Colorado. I was always on the bottom. After that I started chasing after girls, trying to get laid like any teenager would.

"You took it up the ass from Jacob, huh?" says Jimmy when I finish telling the story. "Y'know, I kinda remember him." Tommy blushes and doesn't look at me.

No one talks for a while and after we all come down from our high I get on my motorcycle and ride home. I think about Daniel the whole time. If I ever got that far with him...if he ever let me...would I have to convince him? I know he's a virgin, he told me when we started this whole affair. I want to take his virginity, and soon. I guess I see in him what Jacob saw in me: not just an inexperienced virgin, but a sweet virgin asshole that is pretty much mine for the taking.

But Daniel is more than just an ass. He's...I don't know. Special.

By the time I get home, its too late to do any homework. Or maybe I'm just too lazy. I ignore my obligations and take a shower.

When the water is as hot as I can comfortably stand, I get in and it stings and burns.


	4. Chapter 4

The ocean smells musty and cold like a haunted house. Van Halen on the radio and the root beer I'm drinking is way too sweet, just really artificial in a way that makes me want to throw it into the sea. I'm trying to choke down my jealousy, trying not to say anything about what's going on right in front of me, but it's getting harder and harder to keep quiet.

Daniel and Ali are about twenty feet away from me, sitting side-by-side on their beach towels. He's got his arm around her and she's resting her head on his bare shoulder. It's absolutely killing me. I can barely watch.

I dated Ali, so I know what she's like. She must be draining the life force out of him, the little bitch. She did that with me. She manipulates, tempts, controlls and takes away all your will to live. Daniel seems to love it. I know I did.

Finally she gets up and runs off down the beach with her friends. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for.

I swoop in and silently kneel behind Daniel, then grab him suddenly from behind. He freaks out, but recovers when he sees its me.

"Johnny! Hey, uh...I didn't know you were here..."

"Well, I am. I've been stalking you for the past ten minutes."

"Geez, really?"

"Yes. Anyway, wanna get a drink with me?"

This would be the perfect time to hang out together. Ali is out of sight, thank god, and no one we know is around.

"_Johnny!" _he hisses, then looks around nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to do more stuff with me in public? Well now's our chance! Let me buy you a coke."

"I can't do this, Johnny, seriously. I mean, it's not you, but people are gonna think we're...y'know, that we're..."

"Fags?"

He cringes at the offensive word. I can tell I hurt his feelings.

"Well that's what we are, Daniel! I know it its politically incorrect and all that, but just be honest with yourself. We're fags. Faggity fag fags!"

"Shhhhhh!" He says scoldingly.

I'm angry now.

"I offer you a chance to do what you wanted, and you're refusing to be seen with me?"

"I'm sorry, Johnny, but..."

"Fine then."

I walk away gritting my teeth. Across the beach, into the parking lot, on my motorcycle and finally speeding away. What's his problem? Ali wasn't even around, that bitch. I'm glad I didn't have to talk to her. She's manipulating Daniel. She's changing him. It has to stop. It just has to.

I sulk in my room for a few hours and then mom comes in to remind me that we're having a dinner party tonight. This is the last thing I need, to act friendly and normal and mature in front of all my parents' friends. I ask her if I can leave instead of staying and she says okay.

So when six O'clock hits I walk to Tommy's. His parents are still at work. My mom never had a job, but his mom works super long hours and is away all the time. A consultant or something. The extra money she brings in makes Tommy just slightly richer than me. He lives only two blocks away, in a giant white house with a huge driveway.

Walking up the driveway, I can tell this is going to be a strange night. I'm showing up at Tommy's house, obviously pissed off, but unable to explain. There is NO WAY I could tell him why. My fag boyfriend doesn't want to be seen with me in public? _Yeah, cry me a fucking river, Johnnycake._

We've known each other since grade school and that's why I'm allowed to walk in without knocking. He's usually in his room, listening to tapes or watching TV.

I grab a soda from the fridge, another thing I'm allowed to do because of our familiarity, and I jog up the stairs to the second floor. I can hear music coming from his room. The carpet in the hallway is rosy pink, slightly worn but clean and bright.

I knock, then knock again when he doesn't respond.

The music stops and the door swings open.

"Johnny?" He's standing there, looking confused.

"Hey, Tommy..." But I can't say anymore because I'm being roughly pulled into the room. "Wait, Tommy..."

And he kisses me hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This story is now rated M, so if you had trouble finding it, that was why. Sorry I didn't warn all of you. It's going to get really smutty, really fast!:)**

I draw in a breath and forget what is happening. I want to stop but I can barely move. After a few drawn-out seconds I shove him away.

"Jesus, Tommy, what the hell?!"

"I'm sorry, Johnny," he says, shaking his head in disbelief. I can't believe it either. We've known each other for years and JUST NOW he does this? Besides, I have a boyfriend! _But he doesn't know..._

"I'm really sorry," he continues. "Just...let me..."

His hand moves towards my zipper and I watch it, wondering if I'm hallucinating. By the time I snap out of it it's too late and he's in my pants.

I grab hold of his hair, more on instinct than anything and he kneels to the floor.

Tommy shouldn't be doing this. Daniel should be doing this. All those times I dreamed about finally getting him here, on the floor with his face just inches from my cock, and now it isn't him.

So I close my eyes and tilt my head back and he slips it into his mouth, hot and moist. I pretend it's Daniel who's giving me head. I picture his face, lips resting delicately on the shaft, eyes closed in concentration. When Tommy's tongue starts stroking me, I pretend it's Daniel's.

I'm making little gasping sounds, small squeaking noises in the back of my throat. I consider pulling out, but I can't seem to make myself do it. He's gripping onto my leg and I lean back against the wall.

The wall is slightly too far away so I ask Tommy if we can move to the bed. I lie down and keep Daniel's face in my mind. Tommy's hair is messy from me touching it but I try not to look at him.

He puts it back in his mouth and I let out a huge sigh. He's gently massaging my testicles and I spread my legs a little, involuntarily, just to give him more room. I'm not really in control of myself anymore. The sensation is powerful and everything kind of fades away. Nothing in the world exists but the unbelievable pleasure I'm experiencing. I push his head farther on to my cock and he opens his mouth wider. My hands rest on the back of his head and I'm trying to pretend he's Daniel, trying to keep the thought in my mind but it's nearly impossible to think anything. I feel like my body is filling up with sunlight. I can barely see anything, can't make any noise except to cry out in pleasure. I squeeze my eyes shut and th-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: A lot of people were confused about the ending of the previous chapter, so here is the explanation: Johnny couldn't continue narrating the story because he came.**

* * *

Tommy steps back and wipes his mouth off, observing me as I lie panting on his bed. My vision is so blurred that I can barely see him, but after a minute I finally compose myself.

"Hey," I say quietly, "Thanks a lot, Peanut Brittle."

I use the childish, familiar nickname and he seems relieved. After he kissed me and basically forced me into receiving a sexual act, I should be pissed. I should absolutely hit the ceiling. But I don't because I'm not mad, just really confused.

"God, Johnny," he stutters, "I'm really sorry."

I wonder how long he's felt this way about me. Since freshman year? Junior high? Before that? Christ. Does he know I'm also into guys, or does he think I'm straight? How much does he know?

"It's okay, Tommy." I respond. "But why didn't you tell me?"

He's facing the wall, his back turned. He can't even look me in the eye. "I knew you liked guys," he says. "But I thought you were gonna laugh at me if I told you."

"But I wouldn't—"

"I know about you and Daniel."

This is a complete surprise to me. How the hell does he know?

He keeps talking, still facing away. "I see how you look at each other. I can just tell. I know that you sneak off by yourselves during school and..." His voice throbs and he sounds close to tears.

I prop myself up on my elbows and turn to look at him. "Well, yeah, we're kind of together, but not officially. He's still dating that bitch Ali. But you're right. You're absolutely right."

"And you just cheated on him with me."

"Yeah..." I realize that it's true. A sudden wave of guilt hits me.

"But if _he's_ cheating, why can't you?"

I consider that. Why can't I? He's doing it, don't I have the same right? I don't know.

"I love him, Tommy."

And I say this but I'm not sure if I mean it. Do I love Daniel? Maybe. Maybe not as much as I should. Maybe I just don't know yet.

But he IS cheating on Ali with me. And I think if he gets to break the rules, I do too.

I'm lying to myself. I know what the right thing to do is, which would be to just walk out of here. I know I shouldn't cheat, but I'm not going to lie. I really want to.

Tommy still can't look at me. He doesn't say anything for a while. I get up off the bed, leaving my zipper undone, and walk over to him. Unsurely, I rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Is anyone else in the house?"

He shakes his head.

"How much time do we have?"

"Few hours," he mumbles, voice thick.

I feel his shoulder twitch beneath my hand. Sure I love Daniel, but I could never get him to do this kind of stuff with me. Tommy would. He'd let me do anything I want. I think about this for a few seconds. He'd let me, he really would.

Slowly, I slide both hands around him so they're resting on his stomach. His body is warm through his cotton t-shirt. Like Daniel's, only more muscular. I step closer and I'm pressed up against him and he leans his head back until it's on my left shoulder. His face is streaked with tears.

"Tommy," I whisper, "Do you wanna...y'know..."

"Yes, Johnny, I do." he chokes out, trying not to sob.

He faces toward me and I kiss him, very gently, not very passionately. I want this to be slow and breathtaking. He doesn't move, but starts responding when I run my hands down his back. He does the same thing and I realize that he's probably never done this with a guy before. He's gone pretty far with girls so he should be experienced, but he's acting like he has no idea what to do, just copying my movements.

It's obvious that I'm in control of the situation and of him and this pleases me. I like being the dominant one. I'm not sure if Tommy sees himself as submissive to me, but he's sure acting like it. I break the kiss and roughly throw him down on the bed. He lands, breathless and aroused.

I look at him for a few seconds, at this boy I've known for most of my life, and he seems like a completely different person. He's not beautiful like Daniel, he's not cute like Ali, he's a human body that I am free to use as I please. The idea of having this _power_ over him, just being able to do anything I want feels really, really _sexual._

I get on top of him and kiss his neck, smelling mild cologne. His skin is so soft. I bury my face in his shoulder.

Before long, we're both completely naked. We get under the covers and he lies on his back, unsure of what position I want. I push his legs apart and grasp his erection. He lets out a low groan.

While massaging his erect member, I poke at his entrance with my cock. He draws in a sharp breath. I slowly push it in until only the head is inside. I can tell from his face that he's uncomfortable, but that isn't what matters.

He's soft and tight and I push it farther in, finally surrounded by his warmth. I stop stroking him and concentrate on my own pleasure. I start thrusting, going very, very slowly and making sure every movement is smooth and rhythmic. I bite back a moan, but it comes out as a squeaky noise. His hands rest on my back, not moving.

"Ahh...Tommy...jeez...ahh...yeah..." I grunt out. He isn't making any noise but I'm in too much pleasure to care. I draw in a loud, hissing breath as I near my climax. "Yeah, Tommy, that's so good..."

I feel my entire body tense up, that moment of nervous apprehension. Thrusting harder and faster. Tommy's hair plastered to his forehead with sweat.

I reach my climax and scream, hitting a solid wall of unbelievable ecstasy. Everything fades away.

* * *

When I finally come back down, I pull out of Tommy and collapse beside him in post-coital bliss. I realize he's still hard, I didn't make him come, so I jack him off until he clenches his jaw and silently has an orgasm.

On the way home I look up at the stars and wonder what the hell I'm doing. I've probably just made an irreversible mistake and I can't bring myself to give a damn. I'm going to have to face Daniel tomorrow, and Tommy, and all my other problems. I don't care about that right now. I don't care about anything.

As soon as I get home, I go to bed and I wonder what would happen if I died in my sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I am dreading school but I go anyway. I put on my clothes, hop on my motorcycle, and roar through the sunny spring air. Students hang out and talk to each other under the roofed walkways. The grass is starting to turn green again and everyone seems so happy. I guess most people are pretty happy most of the time.

In the corner of the outdoor courtyard, the other Cobras are gathered in a circle. I'm not sure what to do, but I decide to suck it up and go talk to them.

Jimmy calls out to me when he sees me coming, inviting me to join the group. Tommy sees me and doesn't even look away. If he's thinking what I'm thinking, neither of us are going to say anything.

I approach my group of friends and they laugh and joke as usual, but Tommy keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I don't pay him the same respect. I just ignore him.

Bobby is in my first class. When we're asked to get into groups of two and work on a worksheet, he says to me, "Did you see how Tommy was looking at you? What the hell was that about?"

"No idea," I say.

* * *

At lunch, Bobby is eating a carrot and Tommy makes a nervous joke about blowjobs. I almost choke to death. Coughing applesauce, I try to compose myself. Tommy blushes and I can tell he regrets it.

It's hell but somehow I survive and the day is finally over. I am so glad to get away from all that awkwardness and having to pretend that everything's alright. I am so _tired_ on the ride home, just fucking exhausted.

Around 4:30 I get a call from Daniel. I had told him to stop calling me at home, but sometimes he just does what he wants. He sounded nervous.

"Johnny, can we hang out tonight?"

"Um, I've got karate,"

"Tomorrow, maybe?"

He's getting insistant.

"Alright, fine. After karate I can pick you up in my car and we'll hang out."

I'm pretty sure this is going to be just another make-out session. I'm not sure if I can handle this. I really hope I don't confess anything.

"Okay good. There's something I want to talk to you about. I'll tell you tonight. Bye Johnny!"

He promptly hangs up and I'm left with yet another thing to worry about. Oh well. I can deal with whatever Daniel wants from me.

Karate practice is excruciating. Kreese is his usual asshole self, barking orders and expecting ninja-like perfection. The first half of the class is spent warming up, practicing kicks and punches and whatnot, but in the last half, we fight.

We're commanded to find a sparring partner, and I look around for Dutch. He's the most skilled of us all, so I like to practice with him. He may be the most talented of the Cobras, but I'm still the leader.

I glance around wildly, but everyone has a partner already. Kreese looks at me and nods his head toward Tommy, who is standing on the other side of the room, as far away as possible.

_Fuck._

I walk casually over to him and we bow. For a few seconds we stand there and look at each other. Trying so hard to act normal, trying not to think about it...

Kreese gives the signal and we all start sparring. Neat, quick moves that are stamped into our muscle memories from years of training. Roundhouse to the ribs. Punch. Kick. Block with right arm. Knee. He collapses. One point. He doesn't look me in the eye.

I win the match, as always, and then we switch partners. I spar with four other guys and then practice is over. I'm trying to get the hell out of there so I can go home and shower, but Dutch pulls me aside.

"You really kicked ass today, you wanna tell me your secret?"

"I'm not taking steriods, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, I mean like when you were sparring Tommy. You absolutely owned him!"

"Okay fine, steriods. But it won't happen again!"

He smirks and walks away.

* * *

I go home and shower and then I'm in the car on my way to Daniel's apartment. I wish I could have just watched TV instead. Whatever he has to tell me, it better be frickin' important.

He watches the road from his window, so he always knows exactly when I arrive. It's a system we have. Seconds after I pull up, he jogs out to the car and climbs in. It's chilly and his cheeks are flushed, eyes gleaming in the dim light.

"Hey." I say. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nods.

By the time we get to the park, the sun is all the way down. I stop the car by the curb, next to a picnic table, and we get into the backseat and pick up where we left off.

I like to touch his face while we're kissing. Press my fingers against his forehead, his jaw, under his ear. Hear his little gasps and moans, his small hands under my shirt. Tilt my head back and let it sink in.

After a while he stops and we sit there together in the darkness. His face buried in my neck, the delicate features pressing into my skin. He mutters, "Johnny?"

"Mmmmhhh...yeah" I reply, barely listening.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"M'kay."

"Remember when we first started doing this and I said I wasn't gonna have sex with you?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Well, I think I want to now."

I snap out of my trance and look at him. "Wait, really? You're serious?"

"Yeah, Johnny. I changed my mind. If you still want to, then I'm okay with that."

God, I do. I do still want to. _Fuckin' hell, do I want to._

My mind is racing. "Are you sure? Are you really sure? You're not gonna back out at the last minute, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I want this Johnny. I've wanted this for so long."

I can't believe it. He's telling me now? The night after I cheat on him? I slept with Tommy because I couldn't sleep with Daniel. Now he's letting me? Why the hell couldn't I have waited?

I take a deep breath and then let it out.

"Okay, Daniel."

"Listen, Johnny. My ma's going to L.A. this weekend, on Saturday night. Can you come over then?"

"Yeah that's perfect."

"Oh, this is so cool! Thanks a lot, Johnny." He kisses me and my head is swimming with surprise and desire and disbelief. He's going to let me fuck him. _Daniel LaRusso is letting me fuck him. _

How the hell am I going to wait an entire week?


	8. Chapter 8

I wait all week and then on Saturday in the hours leading up to our encounter I get a funny, nervous feeling. I've had sex with people before, quite a few people actually, but I was never nervous like this. It's like I'm about to lose my virginity. I wonder how Daniel feels.

We had decided over the phone that we were going to do it at my house, not his. Less chance of being distracted or interrupted. What followed our discussion turned out to be the worst week of my life. Always having to act normal, not really caring what anyone thinks but getting more and more nervous as the days crawled by...I hated it.

It's going to be worth it, though.

I leave the house around eight. I'm still always leaving. It's a habit I can't seem to break. On the way to my car, I wonder if I'll ever get over it. Am I just gonna keep leaving my whole life? Leaving people, leaving jobs, leaving situations until I have nothing left?

The April night air is warm and smoggy. It's even worse in Daniel's neighborhood. I don't understand how he can live in a place like that.

I pull up to the curb and the light in his window turns off. In ten seconds he steps off the metal staircase and flings himself into the car with me.

He grins at me, an innocent boyish grin, and I have to bite my tongue to keep from getting a hard-on. He seems just as nervous as I am, thank God.

"Listen, Daniel," I say when we're safely in traffic, "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to use protection or not, but I have some, if you do..."

"Nah, you don't have to."

A few seconds of silence, and then...

"I want you to break up with Ali."

He looks at me in instant shock. Bet he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm getting really tired of sharing you, Daniel. We've been keeping this a secret and I don't think either of us deserve it. I've been telling myself that I'm okay with hiding it, with not being, y'know, 'out'..."

He stares.

"But I realized, to hell with it. I want you to break up with Ali and I want us to be out as a couple."

"Johnny..." he's at a loss for words. I shouldn't have sprung it on him so quickly. I shouldn't have taken such a huge risk with so much at stake. He could change his mind at any moment.

"Do you know what would happen, if I told Ali I was gay? Do you know what she'd do?"

I know exactly what she'd do. She'd tell everyone. She'd tell the whole school that Daniel and I are fags. I'm not sure if I care anymore. She can do whatever she wants. I've been through too much to care if anyone knows.

"Do you love me, Daniel?"

I click on the left blinker and he doesn't say anything. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He fucking doesn't love me.

"I think I do, Johnny." he says at last.

I can't breathe for a second.

"I love you too, Daniel."

And I'm not sure whether I actually love him or whether I just really really like him, but something is there. Something is definitely there and I'm trying to choke it down, trying not to say anything, but I feel like if I don't say _something_ I'll definitely explode.

I park in the garage and turn to face him. "Will you break up with her?"

And he says: "I don't know."

And I say: "It's okay. Let's go."

We get out of the car and I grab his hand, firmly grasping it as we walk all the way up to my room.

I pause outside my bedroom door, wanting to remember this moment forever. He squeezes my hand and I turn the knob.

Tommy is in my desk chair, smirking and sitting with confident posture. "Hi guys," he says calmly, and although Daniel and I are silently freaking out, Tommy doesn't look the least bit surprised to see us.


	9. Chapter 9 (FINAL CHAPTER!)

**This chapter is dedicated to arica998, for supporting me through my first major story with helpful advice and optimism. This one's for you, babe!**

* * *

"What the FUCK are you doing here, Tommy? How did you even get in? Goddammit, what the hell is going on?!"

Tommy gets up from the chair and faces us, calm and unfazed.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, Johnny. And you're going to answer me."

Daniel glances up at me uncertainly, but I don't move.

"Alright, Tommy. I'll play your stupid little game. What the hell do you want to know?"

He starts walking over to my trophy case. "Why," he grits out, "Didn't you tell me you were a fag?"

"Why the hell would I? Do you know what Dutch would say? How about Kreese, huh? Do you know what would fucking happen to me?"

"Wait a minute..." Daniel starts, but I shush him.

"Do you have any goddamn idea," Tommy says through clenched teeth, "what I've been going through? Do you know what it's been like for me, pretending that everything's normal? I can't fucking stand it, Johnny." He's really mad now.

"Well what's it been like, Tommy? What could have _possibly_ happened to you?"

He stares at me tiredly.

"I can't even look at you, Johnny, without remembering what happened on Saturday. Do you know..." he pauses and looks away..."Do you have any idea how long I've wanted that?"

"Wanted what?" Daniel asks frantically.

"It's nothing Daniel."

"No, it isn't nothing. I want to know what's going on, Johnny. Why won't you tell me?"

I glance at Tommy and he nods authoritatively, giving me permission to tell.

"Well...we kinda...y'know...did it."

I swear to you I can see Daniel's heart breaking.

"...what?"

I sighed. "Yeah, we did it. I know...I should have waited for you...but you have to understand, it wasn't like you think, Daniel! It just sort of happened!"

"Oh, okay. Right. It just happened. Things like this don't 'just happen,' Johnny! You cheated on me!"

"So what if I did? Isn't that what you're doing with Ali? If you can have two people, why can't I?"

"Because...I don't...*sniff* I don't even..."

"Love her? You don't love her, right?"

"Johnny, it's not...seriously..." He wipes his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he's crying. I did this to him. It's all my fault. I hate myself.

"Listen, Daniel..." I say, moving towards him to comfort him. I'm interrupted by Tommy barking "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I whip around and glare at him.

"That means you too, Danielle."

Daniel bites his lip.

Turning to face me, Tommy picks up where he left off.

"Johnny, if you had told me you were gay, if you'd just admitted it instead of getting all self-consious and stupid, do you know what might have happened? Like, with us?"

I glare.

"I think it's pretty obvious by now that I like you. I have since middle school. And I'm sick and fucking tired of trying to hide it!"

Daniel, now too emotional for words, hugs me suddenly. His small body slams into mine and he sobs into my shoulder. I embrace him slowly, not wanting to go too far. He's weeping agaist my chest and I'm cradling him like a baby.

"Just be honest, Johnny." Tommy says. "Did you ever actually like me?"

"No, I didn't."

He sits down on the bed wearing a blank expression.

"Okay." he says after a while. "Fine."

Then he gets up and walks out.

He's a little into the hallway when Daniel softly calls out: "Tommy?"

Tommy storms back into the room. "What."

Daniel raises his head from my shoulder to look at him. "You shouldn't be mad at Johnny. This is my fault."

"Shut up Daniel, it isn't."

"Yes it is," he persists. If I wasn't...y'know...'with' Johnny, this would never have happened. It's me you should be mad at."

And I'm wondering what the hell he's talking about but Tommy doesn't agree.

"No, really, it's his fault. He's the one who kept this secret from me for years. It isn't you."

Daniel starts talking, and as he talks, he makes everything okay.

"If I wasn't dating Johnny, you wouldn't have _ever_ known he was gay. He probably would have stayed with Ali if it wasn't for me. And besides, if I had let him have sex with me, he wouldn't have had sex with you and none of this would have ever happened."

"I still can't believe this," says Tommy. "He cheated on you...with me...and you think it's your fault?"

They walk over to the bed and sit down.

"Just give me a chance here, Tommy!" Daniel says, attempting a watery smile.

And before I know it they're talking in civilized, indoor voices, Tommy blaming me and Daniel repeatedly blaming himself.

"Listen," Tommy says finally. I understand that I'm out of the picture here, but how are we gonna deal with this? Like, it's gonna be weird around the cobras and stuff."

"We'll just have to fake it."

He looks at me and grins.

"Okay. If we're done here, I'm gonna leave now." He stands up and steps over a pile of dirty clothes to get to the door.

But then I have an idea, the craziest, dirtiest, funniest and probably worst idea of my life.

"No," is say, smiling. "Stay here Tommy. You know what Daniel and I are gonna do...and we'll let you watch."

He and Daniel look at me with the same expression: surprise, shock, and arousal.

"Are you sure, Johnny? Is Daniel okay with that?"

We both look at Daniel, who giggles and curls up on the bed. "I'm alright with it if you are," he says adorably.

Tommy sits down on my desk chair, smirking superiorly.

"Okay then."

Daniel sits on the edge of the bed, legs slightly apart. I walk over to him and push them farther apart, positioning myself between them. I kiss him and close my eyes.

Tommy lets out a huffy breath, and I ignore him. Daniel's mouth is soft and yeilding, tilting his head back and letting out tiny moans. I rub the inside of his thigh.

I can feel my thoughts disappearing, feel the sweet numbness take over my mind. Nothing is important. Nothing is real but Daniel's body and my pleasure.

I push him backwards onto the bed, still kissing him. I slip his shirt off and he wriggles out of his shoes and jeans.

Lying there in his tight boxer-briefs, he looks so incredibly gorgeous that I just want to bite him until he screams. His chest rises and falls, panting with arousal, rosy nipples slightly erect.

I take one nipple into my mouth and he gasps and arches his back slightly. I glide my tongue in circles around it and he moans. I clap a hand over his mouth to show I'm in control and he willingly accepts it.

My mouth still on his nipple, I pull down his boxer-briefs and then back off to look at his cock. He's surprisingly well-hung for someone so shrimpy; about seven inches.

I feel warm and tingly as blood rushes into my groin. Just looking at him, exposed and erect and almost begging for me to fuck him, makes me want to taste his virgin innocence. I move downward and slide his length into my mouth. He cries out in pleasure and twitches suddenly.

I'm the only one in the world who's ever touched Daniel LaRusso's cock, let alone sucked it. I get a twinge of pleasure from merely thinking this.

I suck roughly, massaging it with my tongue. Daniel makes a screamy sound in his throat and starts to bob my head up and down. "Oh God, Johnny, keep going!" he moans.

I want to torture him, so I slide my mouth off, taking a few drops of precum with me. He's breathing even harder now, staring at me with a look that is both lustful and innocent at the same time.

At this point, I can barely control myself. I pull off my clothes and shove him under the covers with me. He instantly spreads his legs, being obedient and submissive. My cock throbs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tommy whacking off. He's staring at us with rapt concentration, hand moving up and down his shaft. I try not to look at him.

Turning my attention to the beautiful boy I'm about to fuck senseless, I realize I should probably prepare him. I pry open his mouth and insert two fingers. He coats them with saliva, and after about twenty seconds, take them out and insert one finger into his tight warmth.

He clenches around it, trying to get used to the feeling. I slowly start to curl my finger, sliding it in and out. He gasps and shifts positon. I know he's uncomfortable, but it's only going to get better. After a while I insert the other finger, scissoring gently to stretch him out. He whimpers with pain and I soothe him.

"Shh, I'm sorry, it's okay..."

To make it better, I take his cock in my hand and run my fingers up and down the length. "Mmhhh..." he sighs, and visibly relaxes. His eyes are closed.

When he's finally ready, I take my fingers out and position myself above him. "Okay, ready?" I whisper to him.

"Yeah," he replies breathlessly.

I push the head of my cock against his entrance. It slides smoothly in, and pleasure washes over me. I take in a hissing breath.

"Owwww ow ow Johnny that hurts!" he whines. My groin is aching, begging me to fuck Daniel hard and fast, but I don't.

"I'm sorry, just...hang on..." I whisper, voice shaking with desire.

Slowly, I push farther in until I'm buried to the hilt. I can't help but let out a low moan.

Beneath me, Daniel is sweaty and delicate. He looks so goddamn _innocent_, innocent even though he's letting me do this filthy sex act to him.

I hitch my arm under one of his legs, feeling the soft hair and heat radiating off his skin. He responds to this by wrapping his legs around my back, fingers gently scratching the back of my neck.

With him clinging to me, I resume thrusting. "How does that feel?" I pant out.

"Feels kinda good," he whispers, and I can tell by his face that it really does. He's moaning softly, then loudly. Then he screams.

"Oh Johnny, yeah, right there! Oh that's so GOOD! Oh, _Johnny!_"

Writhing underneath me, screaming and moaning, Daniel is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Pleasure shoots through my body and I begin to yell.

I start to have that warm, overflowing sensation that tells me I'm about to come. He's screaming for me to go harder, faster, and I don't even try to be gentle anymore. I thrust as fast as I can, feeling the biting, blinding ecstasy leading up to the climax. His hips buck wildly and I finally reach my breaking point.

When I suddenly have my orgasm, I scream and bite down hard on his shoulder. Nothing has ever felt this good. It's so intense that I think I'm going to pass out. I'm still thrusting, trying to sustain the unbearable pleasure, and it seems to last for hours and hours.

When I finally come down, I realize that both our stomachs are slippery with Daniel's cum. Since I'm becoming flaccid, I pull out and untangle myself from his legs. I collapse on top of him, and after a minute he lifts the hair off the back of my neck and lets the cool air dry my skin.

I move so I'm lying next to him, and he immediately puts his head on my shoulder. I throw an arm around him, pulling him close and pressing his face into my neck. He sighs contentedly.

"Hey, uh...Johnny?"

It's Tommy. On the floor next to him is a used bath towel that's damp with his cum. I had forgotten he was there.

"Um...I'm gonna go now, okay? But seriously," he smirks. "That was SO COOL."

Then he leaves.

The room is silent and in a soft voice, I say to Daniel, "I love you, Daniel. I know you don't believe me, but I really do."

And he's already asleep, breathing quietly as I watch him.

**THE END**


	10. The Lost Chapter

**I wrote this when I first started working on the story, thinking I could use it as a later chapter. The story developed and I just didn't have room for it. I'm posting it here because I'll probably never use it anywhere else. Enjoy the Lost Chapter!**

* * *

I'm lying in Daniel's bed, playing with the edge of the covers while the sounds of cars on the highway float in from the open window. The noise rushes over me, wind, sirens, calming night sounds. The sink starts running in the bathroom, cold water on the hands and face of the beautiful boy I've just fucked senseless.

I guess I'm used to it by now, all the sneaking around and trying to keep this a secret. What does that make us? Dishonest? Disloyal? Do we even care?

I just don't like sharing. I don't care what Ali thinks, that isn't the problem. I just hate having to lie here and eventually get dressed and leave so Daniel can go back to Ali and hold her hand and act cute and pretend that I don't exist.

Why am I always the one who's alone?

I look around, studying the details of the room and wondering what I should say to Daniel when he returns. The water cuts off and silence flies in.

I know that in a minute, Daniel will come back in here and it will be time for me to leave. His hair will be adorably messy, his pupils dialated, wiry arms crossed in nervousness.

It's just going to be another night, isn't it?

I'm not going to say anything. I'll pretend to be asleep.

Just another night in this strange, spectacular life.

Living out my nights and days, dreaming of the boy on the other side of the wall who will never, ever love me back.


End file.
